And I Had a Vision
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: In which the dreams Lucario had become true. – Shulcario.


He woke up again, this time with a yelp. His paw grasped tightly onto his chest as he panted heavily, surrounded by the moonlight that penetrated through the window's curtains. Lucario shook his head in disappointment, knowing why he had broken free from the realm of sleep so abruptly.

He had dreamed about _him _again. This time, it was more of a nightmare than dream, as the Aura Pokémon imagined himself being left alone, the very person he wanted ignoring his cries.

Lucario let his paw fall from his chest and onto the silk covers, sighing dejectedly. Even since he had come to the mansion, Shulk had invaded every aspect of Lucario's thoughts and dreams. The Pokémon quickly realized and acknowledged his feelings – he had fallen in love with Shulk. The Hom's aura piqued Lucario's curiosity: an indescribable shade of blue with a faint red outline. The sparkling, mysterious blue pools that Lucario would often stare at; the unruly blonde hair the Aura Pokémon wished to touch and tame. It was if as though Shulk had taken control of Lucario's emotions and actions, and Lucario was completely willing to let it happen.

"_Damn these dreams," _Lucario thought, staring at his covers. He gripped the sheets, not knowing what to do with himself on this cool, spring night. _"As long as he is here, he will always appear in my dreams, and I'll never be able to sleep. What a predicament." _

Lucario shook his head, ultimately deciding to go yet another sleepless night. His thoughts were so clouded by the influx of torturing emotions that he did not notice his door open carefully, a certain pajama-clad human standing in his doorway.

"Lucario? Are you alright?" Shulk asked, concern noticeable in his voice. Lucario snapped his head to the source of the whispering, cursing himself for not noticing his aura. "I heard you yell."

"I'm fine," Lucario replied as calmly as possible. His own aura was gray, representing the mixed emotions that brewed inside the Pokémon's mind. Thank Arceus Shulk did not possess the ability to sense auras like he did.

"Are you sure?" Shulk walked into Lucario's room, slowly closing the door shut. Lucario allowed the Hom to sit on the foot of his bed. The way the moonlight shined upon the blonde gave him an almost ethereal, beautiful glow.

"I'm quite fine, Shulk. Thank you for your concern."

Shulk tilted his head. "You're not fine. It's not like you to scream like that."

"_I know." _Lucario nodded. "It was just a nightmare. Yes, I know – it's quite unusual for me to receive such frightening dreams."

Shulk moved closer to Lucario, close enough to grab the Pokémon's paw. Lucario hoped that he wasn't blushing; he was sure that Shulk knew he was invading his personal space, and the closing gap between their bodies slightly embarrassed Lucario.

"You've had a nightmare about me?" Lucario's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what?" he muttered. "I wasn't dreaming...that's just…" Lucario's voice trailed off. How did Shulk even know a thing?

Shulk suddenly grabbed Lucario's paw, causing the Pokémon to look at the blonde human. His stare was captured by Shulk's serious gaze.

"There would be times where I would get up to get some water. I would walk past your room and hear the occasional call of my name. I would open the door to find you soundly asleep."

Lucario's face turned red, and his ears twitched slightly. He didn't expect to be saying Shulk's name in the times he actually managed to fall and stay asleep. It was very embarrassing, the mere prospect of Shulk overhearing his name and possibly any declarations of love.

"I…uh…" Lucario was speechless, so he just allowed Shulk to continue to speak.

"I didn't find weird or anything, if that makes you feel better. In matter of fact, I have found it that you, too, have visited me in my dreams."

"What?" Lucario spat out. Surely, Lucario had to have been in another dream. But Shulk's touch felt so real that he was sure that this was reality and one of the mystical events he would so often have.

Shulk chuckled. "Yes, it's true. Every time I try to sleep, there you are, greeting me, and I am unable – "

"To go back to sleep," Lucario finished.

"Precisely." Shulk smiled. "And since we are talking about dreams, I would like to make them come true."

"W-what do you mean?"

Shulk leaned in and, without a single warning, pressed his lips against Lucario's. His cold lips and unexpected touch caused a shiver to run down Lucario's spine, but the aura creature gladly returned the kiss, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the tender moment. Delicately, Lucario placed a paw over Shulk's heart, feeling and listening to the Hom's quickening heartbeat and relishing the warm aura he radiated.

Their kiss ended as quickly as it began. Lips parted and eyes half-lidded, Shulk cupped both hands on Lucario's face as his blue eyes met the Pokémon's blood-red ones.

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" he asked softly.

Lucario darted his eyes away from the Hom's gaze, his cheeks becoming slightly flushed. "As in…you and I sleeping in the same bed?" he asked, a bit of embarrassment evident in his voice.

Shulk's eyes widened. "Oh no – not like _that_, Lucario! Forgive me: I should have clarified."

Lucario smiled gently, planting another quick kiss on Shulk's cheek, catching the Hom by a refreshing surprise. "Oh, I know, Shulk. Yes, I would very much like it if you stayed with me tonight."

Shulk's surprise turned into a warm smile. He laid down and pulled Lucario down with him, adjusting himself so that his arms were wrapped around Lucario's waist and the Pokémon was pressed closely against him. Lucario nuzzled against Shulk, enjoying this precious moment. He listened to Shulk say sweet nothings to him until he heard the Hom's soft breathing. Smiling contently to himself, Lucario closed his eyes and followed Shulk to the land of slumber.

* * *

**And with this short, slightly rushed and a bit cheesy oneshot, everyone climb aboard the S.S. Shulcario! I've never thought about shipping a human Smasher with a Pokémon Smasher before, but my imagination started to run wild of the various ways I could have Shulk and Lucario interact with each other. And 99.9 percent of my thoughts just happened to be romantic. I mean, c'mon! The pairing's totally perfect! I'm actually thinking about starting an oneshot collection of Shulcario. But let me stop rambling about how Arceus has showed me the light with this new ship. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
